1. Field
The following description relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a gradual increase in demand for handheld electronic devices and wearable devices. Portable electronic devices, such as the handheld electronic devices and the wearable electronic devices, may include complicated electronic circuits in small areas. Electronic components, such as memory, processors, circuits and batteries, may be vulnerable to water. Water may cause an unintended short-circuit between pins or elements in a circuit. Due to the unintended short-circuit, the circuit may unpredictably operate or be damaged. Also, the circuit may be affected by dust and other pollutants.
In general, the portable electronic devices may include connectors to be paired with an external connector. The connector may include an electrode used for an electrical connection and a housing configured to fix the corresponding connector. The electrode may be provided in a contact point structure that uses a mechanical spring to ensure a stable electrical connection. Such mechanical spring-based connection systems may lack consistent pressure to maintain connection. In addition, if a pressure exceeding a predetermined level is applied to the spring, a restoring force of the spring may be reduced, or the spring may not return to its initial equilibrium position. Thus, the function of the spring may not be performed.